Heart Skips A Beat
by imlaughingnow
Summary: Jade was a hazard, and only those well-equipped could survive. Luckily, Beck Oliver was an expert in disaster preparedness/\ "I can fix us; you just wait and see Jade, I'll make this right." "I'm sure you will." Bade.Cade&Jori friendship


**Disclaimer: I don't own a single shit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

Beck Oliver knows a lot of things. He sees a lot of things. He may not always comment on in, but he knows love when he sees it.

[The place he always sees it the most is a vast of blue skies, sometimes overcast with jealousy and bitterness].

That doesn't mean he doesn't see it.

He feels it.

[It wraps around his heart and sometimes, takes a squeeze, just to see him wince and watch him bring a hand to his chest in pain]

Love makes him do stupid things.

[Like keep his feet frozen in place, counting the hours to determine how long it would take her to come back]

[The faster she returns, the wider his smile]

He knows it's wrong.

[He just doesn't want to lose it and he'll always try to keep her by his side, even if it means making those blue skies pour gallons of rain for him]

.

.

There are times when Beck rescues her from her dungeon and sets her free.

[Free to travel wherever she would like, with her arms stretched out to her sides; her love gleaming like the skies themselves]

She would hold unto his hand, like it was her lifeline and he would never complain when she squeezed it too tightly.

She had a habit of letting it go and running off.

He would be looking for a new CD from one of his indie bands.

She was supposed to be next to him, looking at the posters on the opposite side.

He would turn to look at her.

Smile ready, dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

His heart would

Skip

A

Beat.

He'd search the store, then run out and find her in the plant shop on the other side of the street.

"Took you long enough," she'd say and he'd breathe a sigh of relief.

Then he would buy her a daisy.

She would scowl but when he looked deeply enough, he would see her smile radiating through the clouds.

The rays of light illuminating all in its path.

She didn't shine for any and everybody.

Each path of sunshine was specific; each destination was planned with precision and earned through years of friendship.

But when she did, the blue sky would get clearer than ever, the flowers around them would smile and sigh contently and dance with the gentle, cool breeze.

It was almost picturesque.

.

.

There were days when the sky would turn purple and flash dangerously at him.

But Beck Oliver wasn't afraid of anything, least of all a little storm.

Sometimes, those Tropical Depressions turned into Hurricanes.

They would disorient him and he would wander aimlessly under the overcast sky

[Contrary to belief, she wasn't the dark shadows in his life, but rather the light that chased them away]

He would pacify her with material things, hoping it would calm the storm.

But material things never did the trick.

She responded best when he held her close as she pounded her small fists against his chest.

The thunder only stopped rolling when he threw away his umbrella and stopped trying to avoid the rain but held his hands out and tried to catch it instead.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he would say and the blue skies would look up at him.

The intensity of the rain would decrease.

When the storm was over, he would hold her hand and look upon the beautiful wreck they made.

She was a hazard, and only those well-equipped would survive.

[But luckily, Beck Oliver was an expert in disaster preparedness]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She would smile, the flowers would bloom once more and the clouds would float past them in the shape of butterflies.

While she had many flowers around her, she also had many vines.

The red flower would give her pink cotton candy.

When the sky was nothing but a mere water droplet reacting with the atmosphere, the red seedling below her made her believe that singing made all her troubles go away.

[And for a while they did]

But the moon and the sun always did their best to avoid each other and she found herself sitting alone at the table for dinner.

Then her sun disappeared; she kissed her cheek and said, "You be a good girl for daddy, okay?"

But it was okay, because somewhere along the line she became her own sun.

She brushed her own hair, she tucked herself into bed, she made herself breakfast and walked herself to school.

[The moon still only came out at night; but she wasn't surprised, she was always Mommy's little angel]

.

.

Sometimes, she feels like she's nothing more than that single droplet of water again.

She underestimated herself.

She tripped and she fell.

She tumbled downdowndown.

And it was okay to fall back to earth sometimes, because the red flower loved it when she realized she would always be there to soften her fall.

[The flower knew that, be her friend a droplet or the entire sky, making rainclouds upon the earth and regulating global temperatures;

No matter what happened, a flower always needs its moisture]

"You're one of the most important people in my life," Cat would say, a wide innocent smile on her face.

"Am I really?" She'd reply monotonously.

"Yup. I love you this much," Cat spread her hands apart; then she would frown.

"What's wrong now?" Jade rolled her eyes, because her friend would always be a drama queen.

"My hands aren't long enough…" Cat pouted and Jade would hear her sniffle quietly as her friend would hide her face in her hands.

"I think I can imagine how much." Jade said dryly and pat her smaller friend on the back.

"As wide as the sky," Cat replied, "from horizon to horizon."

"Boy, you sure did brush up on your Geography, didn't you?" Jade would let a laugh escape; it was only the two of them.

Cat would giggle and tackle her friend in a hug.

All the while, growing under the bright, blue sky.

.

.

Sometimes, Beck didn't know where he stood with Jade.

He would be her entire world once second, and the next she would mock his acting.

She would sit with him at lunch but then disappear, to scheme a take-down with Tori nonetheless.

[Because he knows damn well that Jade was like the sister Tori Vega always wished she had]

Tori was like the atmospheric gas that was always reacting with Jade.

Sometimes they would make a horrible mess and other times, they would make the most beautiful of things.

Yes, he got angry.

He always had to share Jade with Cat, but now that Jade and Tori got along, he had even less time with her.

It seemed like the only time he got her attention was when he made her cry.

[Sometimes he would dance in the rain, knowing smugly that it was falling drop by drop, all for him and him alone]

.

.

And the sun would go down, her hand would slip from his grip and she would slowly walk away.

She would give him time to come after her.

He would keep her waiting, because he liked playing God.

He liked knowing that he could determine tomorrow's weather.

[He liked knowing she was his even more]

At the very last second, he would run after her; his heart in his outstretched hands, with his best smile.

[He only hoped that she would realize that she could do better than him and never come back]

.

.

She keeps going back because she's seen him when the skies were overcast.

He was still but he wasn't calm.

When you talk to him, be prepared for him to lash out.

["Is that what she had to deal with?" they would whisper in the halls]

"No, I don't know where your pen is. Maybe if you weren't such a ditz all the time, you wouldn't lose everything all the time.

We're not always going to be here to take care of you, Cat." He snapped nastily and pushed past the smaller girl, ignoring her small squeak of fear.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Robbie would say but shrink back after Beck bared his teeth.

He was savage without her.

He was lost.

He was bitter.

He was cold.

He was lonely.

He was hurting.

"We know you're upset, but you can't treat Cat like that." Tori was always the one who called him out on his behavior.

He watched all his friends walk away.

"If you want her back so badly, go get her man. All you have to do is knock your ego down a few pegs and lose the attitude," he heard Andre say.

.

.

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry you left too."

He didn't like the way the skies were blue and the sun was shining without him.

"Can you give me another chance?"

"I've given you plenty," she said.

"I know…"

She looked up at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I was a horrible boyfriend. I'm sorry I made you cry and made you jealous. I'm sorry for everything and if I could take them back, I would."

"Too bad you can't, huh?" She took a sip of her coffee, feigning nonchalance.

"I can; you just wait and see Jade, I'll make this right."

"I'm sure you will."

"I love you. I hope you know that, and I always will."

The corners of her lips quirked and she let him hold her books.

She knew she was being too easy on him.

[He knew he didn't deserve her as much other people liked to think]

But he was Beck Oliver and she was Jade West.

They were inevitable.

.

.

"When you love someone as much as I love you, it doesn't matter if you don't love me back.

Once you know; once you know how much you mean to me, it's enough."

He whispered it in the dark of his RV as she slept next to him.

Maybe one day he'll have the courage to tell it to her awake.

Maybe one day she'll realize she was more than just a girl.

She was his sky, his sun.

She was is everything;

His heart will always

Skip

A

Beat

.

.

.

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it. It's random but I was inspired by lowlaury's Gilded. You should give it a read, it's amazing. I hope you liked it, I tried to be all poetic and whatnot, but mostly, I tried to make Laura smile. Hopefully it worked. Ahhh. I tried to make it fluffy. I think I failed. TROLOLOL. I might make this a multi-chapter. Not sure. Really depends on what the people want I guess. ;p<br>**


End file.
